


Be Nice

by silentsoundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy
Summary: How did it end up like this?  It was only a kiss.





	Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> [a one-off meme-prompt for gamfcowboy between my Reyes and their McCree set during Blackwatch]

_There were so many bruises and contusions.  Always blues and yellows, greens and purples, like a macabre watercolour portrait spilling across the rookie’s flesh, one that seemed to beg to be hung up by nails to be put on display, worshiped.  When McCree had been found, arrested, and brought in he had put up one hell of a fight, leaving his body a bloody mess for weeks and weeks.  Only a few years after and nothing seems to have changed.  Whether missions went violent, or he had picked a fight in the wrong (or right?) bar, it seemed as if the outlaw had never healed.  Never had unmarred skin, never had a chance to rest long enough to not force himself to hold back a wince or flinch._

_He carried himself with a carefree air about him, ice in that easy smile and mania in those dark eyes.  A laugh that could drop panties and run frost up a man’s spine in the same breath._

_Reyes knew the charade, understood the play the rookie cast himself as lead in.  Without exchanging a single word or dropping a whispered hint, the Commander knew the bruises ran deep, dug roots and hardened impenetrable armor._

_He’s seen it before, just not in someone so young._

_And he’s got bruises of his own to compare them to._

_They’ve used each other’s bodies to relieve stress and temporarily sate the insatiable, and in doing so had added to the bruises their own impressions of rose and pink, red and maroon.  With teeth and tongue, lips and mouth, strong hands with desperate grasps imprinting into flesh lingering possessiveness._

Jesse…

_It’s rare, but there’s tenderness that arises occasionally, either in Reyes or McCree, or in the rare instance, both together._

_With the rookie occupying his bed for the umpteenth time, sheets ruined, the air thick with the scent of what’s to come, the Commander catches a glimpse of what’s hidden under those bruises, the ice in those eyes melting to reveal that ache.  He had other ideas that night, his needs egging him on to want to renew those markings, imprint fresh bites and welts to claim the outlaw again.  Those eyes stayed his lusts._

_So with calloused hands, strong yet yielding, he has McCree settle back against the plush and softer things, and without breaking his gaze, dips down to place a single lingering kiss just under the rookie’s navel.  It’s an unspoken promise._

_He’ll be there for the outlaw, to mend and knit all those bruises and broken bones.  For as long as McCree wants him around._

_A damn shame he couldn’t keep it._


End file.
